filmyfandomcom-20200214-history
John Williams
|zawód = * Kompozytor * Dyrygent |rodzina = |nagrody = * 49 nominacji do Oscarów ** Pięciokrotny laureat * Saturn * 21 statuetek Grammy * 4 Złote Globy * BAFTA * Narodowy Medal Sztuki }} John Towner Williams (ur. 8 lutego 1932 w Nowym Jorku) – amerykański kompozytor, głównie muzyki filmowej, dyrygent i pianista. Stworzył muzykę do prawie stu filmów. Jest on znany między innymi z prac nad takimi filmami, jak Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny, Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu, E.T., Indiana Jones, czy Gwiezdne wojny: część IV - Nowa nadzieja. Filmografia 1953-1962 * General Electric Theater (reż. Rodney Amateau) 1957-1962 * Tales of Wells Fargo (reż. R.G. Springsteen) 1957-1960 * M Squad (reż. Dann Cahn) 1957-1962 * Bachelor Father reż. Abby Berlin) 1957-1965 * Wagon Tarin(reż. Frank Arrigo , Richard Bartlett) 1959 * Daddy-O (reż. Lou Place) 1960 * I Passed for White (reż. Herbert Wilcox) * Because They're Young (reż. Paul Wendkos) 1961 * Stark Fear (reż. Ned Hockman, wsp.) * Bachelor Flat (reż. Frank Tashlin) * The Secret Ways (reż. Phil Karlson) 1962 * Diamond Head (reż. Guy Green) * Flashing Spikes (reż. John Ford) 1963 * Gidget Goes to Rome (reż. Paul Wendkos) 1964 * Zabójcy (The Killers, reż. Don Siegel) * Nightmare in Chicago (reż. Robert Altman) 1965 * John Goldfarb, Please Come Home (reż. Jack Lee Thompson) * The Katherine Reed Story (reż. Robert Altman) * Najodważniejsi z wrogów (reż. Frank Sinatra) 1966 * Niezwyciężony Bill (The Plainsman, reż. David Lowell Rich) * Penelope (reż. Arthur Hiller) * Nie z moją żoną! (Not with My Wife, You Don’t!, reż. Norman Panama) * The Rare Breed (reż. Andrew V. McLaglen) * Jak ukraść milion dolarów (How a Steal a Million, reż. William Wyler) 1967 * Dolina lalek (Valley on the Dools, reż. Mark Rydell) * Fitzwilly (reż. Delbert Mann) * Przewodnik żonatego mężczyzny (A Guide for the Married Man, reż. Gene Kelly) 1968 * Sierżant Ryker (Sergeant Ryker, reż. Buzz Kulik) * Storia di una donna (reż. Luca Bercovici) 1969 * Koniokrady (The Reivers, reż. Mark Rydell) * Daddy’s Gone a Hunting (reż. Mark Robson) * Do widzenia, panie Chips (Goodbye, Mr. Chips, reż. Herbert Ross) 1970 * Jane Eyre (reż. Delbert Mann) 1971 * Kowboje (The Cowboys, reż. Mark Rydell) * Skrzypek na dachu (Fiddler on the Roof, reż. Norman Jewison) * The Screaming Woman (reż. Jack Smight) 1972 * Pete i Tillie (Pete ’n’ Tillie, reż. Martin Ritt) * Obrazy (Images, reż. Robert Altman) * Tragedia "Posejdona" (The Poseidon Adventure, reż. Ronald Neame) 1973 * Przygody Tomka Sawyera (Tom Sawyer, reż. Taylor) * Papierowe łowy (The Paper Chase, reż. James Bridges) * Przepustka dla marynarza (Cinderella Liberty, reż. Mark Rydell) * Długie pożegnanie (The Long Goodbye, reż. Robert Altman) * Człowiek, który kochał Cat (The Who Loved Cat Dancing, reż. Richard C. Sarafian) 1974 * Sugarland Express (''The Sugarland Express, reż. Steven Spielberg)'' * Conrack (reż. Martin Ritt) * Trzęsienie ziemi (''Earthquake, reż. Mark Robson)'' * Płonący wieżowiec (The Towerinig Inferno, reż. John Guillermin) 1975 * Szczęki (Jaws, reż. Steven Spielberg) * Akcja na Eigerze (The Eiger Sanction, reż. Clint Eastwood) 1976 * Bitwa o Midway (Midway, reż. Jack Smight) * Intryga rodzinna (Family Plot, reż. Alfred Hitchcock) * Przełomy Missouri (The Missouri Breaks, reż. Arthur Penn) * Czarna niedziela (Black Sunday, reż. John Frankenheimer) 1977 * Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia (Close Encounters of the Third Kind, reż. Steven Spielberg) * Gwiezdne wojny: część IV – Nowa nadzieja (Star Wars, reż. George Lucas) 1978 * The Star Wars Holiday Special (reż. Steve Binder) * Szczęki II (Jaws II, reż. Jeannot Szwarc) * Superman (Superman, reż. Richard Donner) * Furia (The Fury, reż. Brian De Palma) 1979 * Dracula (Dracula, reż. John Badham) * 1941 (1941, reż. Steven Spielberg) 1980 * Gwiezdne wojny: część V – Imperium kontratakuje (Star Wars, Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, reż. Irvin Kershner) * Serce robota (Heartbeeps, reż. Allan Arkush) * Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki (Raiders of the Lost Ark, reż. Steven Spielberg) 1982 * Tak, Giorgio (Yes, Giorgio, reż. Franklin J. Schaffner) * Monsignor (Monsignor, reż. Frank Perry) * E.T. (E.T., reż. Steven Spielberg) 1983 * Gwiezdne wojny: część VI – Powrót Jedi (Star Wars, Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, reż. Richard Marquand) 1984 * Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (''Indiana Jones and Temple of Doom, reż. Steven Spielberg)'' * Rzeka (The River, reż. Mark Rydell) 1986 * Kosmiczny obóz (SpaceCamp, reż. Michael Winner) 1987 * Imperium Słońca (Empire of the Sun, reż. Steven Spielberg) * Zdumiewające historie (Amazing Stories: The Mission, reż. Steven Spielberg) * Czarownice z Eastwick (The Witches of Eastwick, reż. George Miller) 1988 * Przypadkowy turysta (The Accidental Tourist, reż. Lawrance Kasdan) 1989 * Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, reż. Steven Spielberg) * Urodzony 4 lipca (Born on the Fourth of July, reż. Oliver Stone) * Na zawsze (Always, reż. Steven Spielberg) 1990 * Stanley i Iris (Stanley & Iris, reż. Martin Ritt) * Kevin sam w domu (Home Alone, reż. Chris Columbus) 1991 * JFK (JFK, reż. Oliver Stone) * Hook (Hook, reż. Steven Spielberg) 1992 * Za horyzontem (Far and Away, reż. Ron Howard) * Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku (Home Alone II: Lost in New York, reż. Chris Columbus) 1993 * Park jurajski (Jurassic Park, reż. Steven Spielberg) * Lista Schindlera (Schindler’s List, reż. Steven Spielberg) 1995 * Sabrina (Sabrina, reż. Sydney Pollack) * Nixon (reż. Oliver Stone) 1996 * Uśpieni (Sleepers, reż. Barry Levinson) 1997 * Siedem lat w Tybecie (Seven Years in Tibet, reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud) * Amistad (reż. Steven Spielberg) * Rosewood (reż. John Singleton) * Zaginiony Świat: Park Jurajski (''Lost World: Jurassic Park II, reż. Steven Spielberg)'' 1998 * Mamuśka (Stepmom, reż. Chris Columbus) * Szeregowiec Ryan (Saving Private Ryan, reż. Steven Spielberg) 1999 * Gwiezdne wojny, epizod I: Mroczne widmo (Star Wars, Episode I: The Phantom Menace, reż. George Lucas) * Prochy Angeli (Angela’s Ashes, reż. Alan Parker) * Unfinished Journey (reż. Steven Spielberg) 2000 * Patriota (The Patriot, reż. Roland Emmerich) 2001 * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, reż. Chris Columbus) * A.I. Sztuczna inteligencja (''A.I., reż. Steven Spielberg)'' * Park Jurajski 3 (Jurassic Park III) (reż. Joe Johnston) 2002 * Gwiezdne wojny, epizod II: Atak klonów (Star Wars, Episode II: Attack of the Clones, reż. George Lucas) * Raport mniejszości (''Minority Report, reż. Steven Spielberg)'' * Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz (Catch Me if You Can, reż. Steven Spielberg) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'', reż. Chris Columbus)'' 2004 * Terminal (Terminal, reż. Steven Spielberg) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkhaban, reż. Alfonso Cuarón) 2005 * Gwiezdne wojny, część III: Zemsta Sithów (Star Wars, Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, reż. George Lucas) * Wojna światów (The War of the Worlds, reż. Steven Spielberg) * Monachium (''Munich, reż. Steven Spielberg)'' * Wyznania gejszy (Memoirs of a Geisha, reż. Rob Marshall) 2008 * Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki, (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, reż. Steven Spielberg) 2011 * Czas wojny, (War Horse, reż. Steven Spielberg) 2012 * Lincoln, (reż. Steven Spielberg) 2013 * Złodziejka książek, (The Book Thief, reż. Brian Percival) en:John Williams Kategoria:Amerykańscy kompozytorzy